


Hell-o darkness

by UnicornAmour



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAmour/pseuds/UnicornAmour
Summary: Daily story of a darkside!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Hell-o darkness

Imagine:  
You wake up from a sleep, you don't know when it is but you're sure that it's midnight, you are thirsty and want some water and maybe a late night snack!  
You: hmmm--hffff , thirsty...  
You walk out of your dark room, clumsily getting passed your room furniture, luckily not falling after your toe stocks on your cold second pillow laying on the floor.  
You "silent and flustered": hfff- stupid thingieeee  
You reach the door frame , use it as a guide to not to end up your face in the walls! , it's cold, and you enter hallway, hearing your bare footsteps...  
+splash??  
You think: what the fuck? Why is the floor wet?, "but it doesn't feel like water" , must've been that fucking brat (younger brother) trying to prank me.  
You walk bared foot on the wet and cold floor, splashing on the liquid,while your hands roam the cool walls for the lamp's keys.  
You: god, the keys usually aren't that far!  
You feel the edge of the keys with the tip of your pointer finger.  
-switch!  
Light blinds you ;you cover your eyes with your tired cold hands, clumsily, you move your hands away and open your eyes.  
+the floor is all bloody red  
You "thinking in fear": hh-huh??? Whaaa--whaat??  
You shout: brandon(the younger brother) this isn't funny, where are you hiding, enough of this bullshit, you fucking brat!  
+ehehehehe (a silent sound of somebody giggling; by the tone you can say it's a toddler).  
You: brandon???  
Voice (so quietly with a bit of giggling) : Brandon is sleep! So tight and comfortable!  
Then you hear  
+crrrrunch crrrrunch crrrrrrunch!  
+a music box starts playing an eerie music!  
You get angry and walk faster and tip your toes more fester on the liquid so angry...  
You: Bra----  
You stay silent in shock!  
You see dismembered heads of your family on the floor, while a toddler girl with a white dirty and scattered dress, who has long curly and untidy hair covering her face, while looking at your family's heads, and holding a bloody golden music box in her hands, is there.  
You stare in shock and fear!  
You: ddd----don--don't hh--urt mmm-meeh!  
Her: oh, i won't... , i mean i would if i could ,Ehehehehe! "Giggles naughtily in a low tune" while standing still in the same position as before! just shaking a little while giggling!.  
Her: look at your hands , you will remember!.  
You still in shock , snap a little out of it, feel your hand fisted and holding sth cold and solid! And tip of your fingers are a little wet too??!!  
You look down at your hands which are covered in fresh blood , and there is a bloody big knife in your hand!  
Everything goes dark, your eyes now see nothing! You feel tipsy so you cover your face with your bloody hands, feeling the handle of the knife cooling and a little hurting your face.  
You "maniacally" : aaaha aahaaaha haahahaa aha!, now i remember you, you little brat!  
You smile at her devilishly  
Her: i know sister, i mean me!!!  
Then everything goes dark again!  
You hear...  
+knock knock knock  
-time for your pills!  
You get up in your bedroom, in Asylum, wearing the most hideous white uniform of all time!  
Sitting on the bed you look at the nurse who offers you the pills.  
You grab them softly but in your mind you are imagining her dead, you drowned in her blood; with a faked smile on your face you take the pills and drink some water that she gives to you!  
She checks your mouth to make sure you took the pills!  
Nurse: good girl!, she says while smiling.  
You sure as hell know she is terrified and trying to look cool just with that pathetic fake smile.!  
She leaves and you fall back on your bed, feeling dizzy of the effects of those fucking pills, laughing to yourself!.  
You look at the corner of the room..  
You see the girl  
You smile at her  
She smiles back  
Her: sweet dreams sister!  
You: sweet dreams cute demon!.  
While thinking about sucking blood from your bloody fingers, you go to sleep...  
Now everything will start again!  
...

**Author's Note:**

> Pls do not copy , i wrote it myself, pls give credit before posting or sth , and ask me on ig ;)🖤♣️☠💀♠️🤍 my ig id is: @malicieux666


End file.
